


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: another vent, probably will continue because i love them
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 45





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> another vent, probably will continue because i love them

Richie sat on the couch, bored out of his mind, eating from a near-empty bag of chips as his mind wandered. He was sitting next to Eddie, next to Eddie was Bill, and next to Bill was Stan. The three boys were over at Bill’s that night to watch a movie, and Bill left the room to go find a horror movie in the stash of films his parents had sitting in their bedroom.

“So, you guys excited?” Richie said. “I guess…I mean, I hope it’s good,” Stan replies, predictably. “Me too,” Richie said, crumpling up the empty bag of chips. Eddie was quiet and looking down, catching Richie’s attention. “...Unless Eddie’s scared, are you scared?” Eddie remained silent and gave Richie a death stare as Richie giggled.   
“Aw, it’s okay Eds, you can cuddle me at the scary parts.”  
“Shut the fuck up, Rich.”  
Richie laughed maniacally and Stan rolled his eyes.

Bill returned, holding a bulky VHS tape. He got down and started fiddling with the VHS player built into his TV. “We need popcorn,” Richie said, tossing the bag of chips to the side. “You really ate all of our chips?” Eddie snapped at him. Bill told Richie where the popcorn was and he got up to make it. Richie had teased him about it, but Eddie was actually a little bit scared. He had never seen a real horror movie before, and he wished he had someone there to comfort him in case he did get scared. Bill had Stan and Stan had Bill, he felt alone compared to them. Richie was there, but he was pretty sure Rich wasn’t actually going to let Eddie cuddle him.

Richie came back with the popcorn and sat back down beside Eddie, the movie already started. He put the bowl between them, which somehow made Eddie feel more safe with him. They shared the popcorn as the movie went on while Stan and Bill were already buried in each other’s arms, Stan resting his head on Bill’s shoulder. Eddie envied them, but he tried to focus on the movie instead.

Richie felt protective of Eddie, even though it was just a movie, he felt as if he had a responsibility to look over him and comfort him if he got too scared. Richie was also wishing he was in a position similar to Bill and Stan’s, and he reached an arm out behind the couch where Eddie was sitting. Eddie didn’t notice but it made Richie feel a whole lot better.

The two boys inches closer to each other, slowly, as the movie went along. Eddie wasn’t really thinking about it, while a million thoughts were racing through Richie’s head, mainly a strange mixture of panic and happiness as Eddie kept getting closer to him. He could tell that Eddie was scared, but he didn’t say anything, he just let him start to cuddle close with him.

Eddie was getting more scared, the reason for him subconsciously moving closer to Richie. His hand was resting right next to Richie’s leg, and at this point Richie wasn’t paying any attention to the movie. His heart was racing from just the slight touch of Eddie’s head against his arm, sitting there enjoying being in his presence. All of a sudden, he felt Eddie’s head dive into his side, in between his arm and torso, Eddie wrapping an arm around his belly to the other side of his body. 

Richie froze. He guessed there had been a particularly scary part of the movie or something, but he wasn’t sure. All he knew that Eddie was now wrapped around him and he was basically melting. Eddie wasn’t exactly aware of what he had done, but he snapped back into reality and realized he was now clinging to Richie like he was gonna die.

At that point, Eddie was sure that he fucked up his whole friendship, and was on the verge of tears. He pulled his head up and looked up at Richie, who was breathing heavily and looking back down at him. “Rich, I-“ Eddie whispered, Richie interrupting him, saying “shh… it’s okay, Eds…” Richie put an arm around Eddie and pulled him closer, and Eddie went back to his previous position.

Richie looked over to Bill, who was still intently watching the movie despite what just happened, and Stan, who had obviously noticed what was going on. He smiled lightly at Richie, looking at him holding Eddie close.


End file.
